Singing Battle
by Descender4Ever
Summary: Ben, Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Jay participate in a Singing Battle.


**Singing Battle**

* * *

Mal, Evie, Ben, Carlos, and Jay were in music class together. Just a few minutes before class started they were assigned an assignment.

"Ok class, so before you go I have an assignment to give you. We are about to finish learning about how to use your vocal cords while singing. So, instead of doing a test, you'll do a singing battle. You guys can be a duet, solo, or a group. You'll either write a song or sing a song from an artist. You'll sing in front of the class and get your grades. Winners will get to miss a week of school and go on vacation. You have a week." Ms. Scott assigned.

 _Riiiiinnnggg!_

"Have a good day class." Ms. Scott waved.

During lunch the five of them were discussing about the assignment.

"We definitely need to be a group!" Carlos said.

"Yeah of course!" Jay responded.

"I kind of want to write a song but I also want to just do a cover." Mal insisted.

"I think we should do a cover." Ben said.

"Wait...what if we did a remix of songs?! Like the song we sang when we first cam to Auradon." Evie added.

"Yeah! So it would be Did I Mention, Be Our Guest, and Set It Off, right?" Mal asked.

"What about If Only?" Ben suggested.

"How do you know I sang that?" Mal asked.

"I heard your voice a little while I was hunting for that rock." Ben said.

"Oh. Well this is awkward." Mal said.

"Ok, so it's Did I Mention, Set It Off, If Only, and Be Our Guest?" Carlos approved.

"I guess it is." Jay declared.

"We'll meet in Carlos and Jay's room to work in the song." Evie affirmed.

When school was done, they met in Carlos and Jay's room. They wrote down lyrics from each song and tried putting them together. After that they had to come up with a tune. They spent about two hours working on it and then went back to their dorms.

The next day they started putting thing together. So far they had, _Machere madam moiselle, it is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight to set it off, oh yeah, start chain reaction and never let it stop. Let's set it off, oh yeah, you can make it happen with everything you got._ They practiced and made a few changes.

Working on the song again, they got, _Machere madam moiselle, it is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight to set it off, oh yeah, start a chain reaction and never let it stop. Let's set it off, oh yeah, you can make it happen with everything you got let's set it off. Did I mention that I'm in love with you and did I mention there's nothing I can do and did I happen to say I dream of you everyday, well let me shout it out loud if that okay. If only I could read the signs in front of me, I could find a way to who I'm meant to be, oh oh, if only yeeaaah. Am I crazy maybe we could happen, yeah will you still be with me when the magic's all run out?_ They practically finished but it was about two minutes long and they wanted the song to be three minutes long. They waited for the next day.

Today was the last day they were going to come up with the lyrics so they can practice for the rest of the week. To the son they added, _Cause after all miss this is France and the dinner here is never never second best. Go on unfold your menu, go on take a glance and then you'll, be our guest be our guest be our guest guest guest come on! And did I happen to say I dream of you every day, well let me shout it out loud if that's ok. I gotta know which way to go come on give me a sign you gotta show me that you'll only ever gonna be mine. Kings and queens it's our time to rise break the spell we were born this way be yourself forget the DNA and let's set it off and rock this beat dance to your heart as wild free oh oh oh oh oh I'mmaaa make my own future ignore all the rumors show em how passion sounds. A million thoughts in my head should I let my heart keep listening, cause up till now I've walked the line nothing lost but something missing. I can't decide what's wrong what right, which way should I go? Hmmmmmm._

They finished the song and the net few days they practiced it. It was finally Monday an they were going to preform.

"Ok class so before we start I made some changes. I will pick three finalists and those three will sing in front of the school tomorrow. It will be the same song you are singing today. Then we'll have students vote. Now let's start." Ms. Scott explained.

"I'm really nervous." Mal started.

"Don't worry, if we don't win it's ok. I'm mean...who needs that vacation?" Ben said sarcastically.

"We do." Jay and Carlos cried.

"If we get good grades then we'll be fine." Evie said.

"We should go up in the middle of the presentation time." Jay insisted.

"Yeah." Ben replied.

"Wow, a lot of people are doing covers. We might actually win!" Mal hoped.

"That's really true." Carlos agreed.

"Chad and Audey please." Ms. Scott called.

Chad and Audey sang," _When you wish upon a star makes no difference who you are..."_ And so on.

"Of course they do this song." Evie reacted.

Two performances ended after that all five of them went up. They sang their remix.

"Thank you enveryone give a round of applause." Ms. Scott announced.

"Everyone did great. But the three that I chose are Chad and Audrey, Alexie, and Ben, Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Jay. Congratulations! Tomorrow at 1:30 the competition will start."

"Yes! We made it!" Evie screamed.

They did a group hug. Then the bell rang. They practiced again and again hoping to win.


End file.
